Manami Toyota
| birth_place = Masuda, Shimane, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = AJPW Dojo Jaguar Yokota | debut = 5 August 1987 | retired = 3 November 2017 }} Manami Toyota (2 March 1971) is a Japanese former professional wrestler best known for her work with the All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling (AJW) wrestling promotion. Following AJW's closure she has continued to work in other joshi promotions such as Gaea and NEO. Toyota is a member of the Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame. On 17 March 2017 Manami announced she will be retiring on 3 November 2017 with her final match at a special thirty-anniversary show in Japan. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Japanese Ocean Bomb'' (Straight jacket reverse powerbomb) **''Japanese Ocean Cyclone Suplex'' (Straight jacket electric chair suplex pin) – Innovated **''Japanese Ocean Queen Bee Bomb'' (Cut-throat scoop brainbuster) **''Japanese Ocean Suplex'' (Double hammerlock bridging German suplex) **''Victory Star Drop'' (Top rope bodyscissors back flip into a back-to-back kneeling piledriver) – Innovated *'Signature moves' **Bridging underhook suplex **Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb, sometimes from the top rope **''Manami Roll'' (Modified victory roll, as a powerbomb counter) **Missile dropkick, sometimes to an opponent on the outside **Moonsault **No-handed springboard somersault plancha **Rolling leg-hook cradle *'Nicknames' **"Flying Angel" Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling' **AJW Championship (1 time) **All Pacific Championship (2 times) **IWA World Women's Championship (1 time) **WWWA World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) **WWWA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Toshiyo Yamada (2), and Mima Shimoda (1) **Japan Grand Prix (1990, 1995, 1998, 1999) **Tag League the Best (1993) – with Akira Hokuto **Tag League the Best (1994) – with Takako Inoue **Tag League the Best (1996) – with Rie Tamada **Tag League the Best (1999) – with Miho Wakizawa **Tag League the Best (2001) – with Yumiko Hotta *'Gaea Japan' **AAAW Single Championship (1 time) **AAAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Carlos Amano *'JWP Joshi Puroresu' **JWP Openweight Championship (1 time) **JWP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kaoru Ito *'Oz Academy' **Oz Academy Openweight Championship (1 time) **Oz Academy Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Carlos Amano *'Universal Wrestling Association' **UWA World Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Toshiyo Yamada *'World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana' **WWWD World Single Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' ** 5 Star Match (1992) vs. Toshiyo Yamada on August 15 ** 5 Star Match (1993) with Toshiyo Yamada vs. Dynamite Kansai and Mayumi Ozaki on April 11 ** 5 Star Match (1993) with Toshiyo Yamada vs. Dynamite Kansai and Mayumi Ozakii on December 6 ** 5 Star Match (1994) vs. Aja Kong on November 20 ** 5 Star Match (1995) vs. Aja Kong on March 26 ** 5 Star Match (1995) vs. Kyoko Inoue on May 7 ** 5 Star Match (1995) with Sakie Hasegawa vs. Kyoko Inoue and Takako Inoue on August 30 ** 5 Star Match (1995) vs. Akira Hokuto on September 2 ** Match of the Year (1993) with Toshiyo Yamada vs. Dynamite Kansai and Mayumi Ozaki on April 11 **Match of the Year (1995) vs. Kyoko Inoue on May 7, Tokyo, Japan **Most Outstanding Wrestler (1995) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2002) See also *Manami Toyota's event history External links * Profile * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:1971 births Category:1987 debuts Category:2017 retirements Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Women's Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Diamond Ring alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:GAEA Japan alumni Category:Ice Ribbon current roster Category:Japanese Women Pro-Wrestling Project alumni Category:Ladies Legend Pro Wrestling-X alumni Category:NEO Ladies alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Okinawa Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:OZ Academy current roster Category:Pro Wrestling WAVE alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:REINA X World alumni Category:Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Stardom alumni Category:Tenryu Project alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Entertainment Wrestling alumni Category:World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana alumni Category:Living people